


Drabble: Heartbreaking Gaze

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts when you can't return the feelings of your friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Heartbreaking Gaze

She tells him spontaneously that she wishes for ways to make her forget about screwing up her history exam.   
  
"Well, off the top of my head, maybe relax into the warmth of my manly embrace," he offers with an inadequate sly look.   
  
"Or maybe I need a little Giles 101, always helps with stress." And with that she turns away quickly, because that heartbreaking look she sees so often on Willow's face is twice heartbreaking on Xander's. Simply because it was _her_  who put it there.


End file.
